In order to create various light effects and mood lighting in connection with concerts, live shows, TV shows, sport events or as a part of an architectural installation light fixtures creating various effects are getting more and more used in the entertainment industry. Typically entertainment light fixtures creates a light beam having a beam width and a divergence and can for instance be wash/flood fixtures creating a relatively wide light beam with a uniform light distribution or it can be profile fixtures adapted to project image onto a target surface.
Typically such light fixtures comprise a least one light source generating a light beam propagating along an optical axis and an optical assembly configured to project the light beam along the optical axis. Light fixtures for entertainment can comprise a number of light effect components which are configured to be inserted into the light beam in order to provide different light effects. The light effect components can for instance be any light effects known in the art of intelligent/entertainments lighting for instance, a CMY color mixing system, color filters, gobos, animation effects wheels, a iris diaphragms, a focus lenses, zoom lenses, prism effect components, framing e systems or any other light effects known in the art.
US2009/0268466 discloses a diffused light projector comprising: a light source; a main lens acting on the beam of light coming from the light source, said main lens being a Fresnel lens or a plano-convex lens to diffuse incident beam or beams of light; at least one prismatic lens located between the light source and the main lens to condition the beam of light coming from said light source.
US 2006/187654 discloses an architectural lighting system, including two alignedly arranged refractive elements whose centers are substantially located in the beam axis of a light source and one of which is mounted to be rotatable about said beam axis also the other refractive element is mounted to be rotatable about said beam axis, wherein drive means plus control means are associated with to the two refractive elements (9 for selective rotation in the same sense or in opposite senses, and both of the refractive elements are prism elements, wherein at least the two refractive prism elements are arranged in a common housing.
US2010103677 discloses a theatre lighting apparatus comprising a base, a communications port, a processor, a memory, and a lamp housing is disclosed. The lamp housing may include a lamp, a reflector, an output lens, a motor, and a homogenizing lens. The homogenizing lens may be comprised of a plurality of radially arranged lenticular lenses. The processor may be programmed to enable a motor to vary a position of the homogenizing lens in relation to a position of the output lens. The homogenizing lens may be comprised of a first half and a second half, each of which may have a plurality of radially arranged lenticular lenses.
Light designers and programmers want as many effects as possible in a light fixture as this give the light designer and programmers many options when creating light shows. Additionally light designers and programmers constantly desire to have new light effects which can be used to create light shows.